fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Noblesse
Noblesse The Noblesse is an ancient-being that is ruler of the Vampire race. The Noblesse maintains order among the Vampire race and the Werewolves respect him. “Noblesse” is a title that is given to an individual who has the power to govern the Vampire race. The Noblesse has great responsibilities as he has the ability to sentence unruly Vampires to death, end disputes between the Werewolves and his ultimate job is to protect the Human race from the Vampires. There is little knowledge on the Noblesse. Only the Vampires who were around a 1000 years ago recorded bits and pieces written down in a journal; recently founded in a archology finding North of England. The journal hidden away from public eye, describes a brief biography of the Noblesse and a deadly battle against the Werewolves. The Noblesse has been a part of the world for nearly 1000+ years. He lives a life of solitude as he out lives most living creatures on Earth. He is known not to get too involved in the human world unless something threats the peace. Little is known about the Noblesse as he is forgotten by the Human race and not much documentation is recorded about the Noblesse. Even the younger generations of Vampires have little or no knowledge of the existence of the Noblesse. The Noblesse is said to have the ability to adapt to any language, but he doesn’t say much and remains to stay quiet. The author noted that the Vampires respected the actions of the Noblesse as they were always done with elegance and in a manner resembling that he was royalty. The Noblesse only had one friend, the leader of the Werewolves, Fang. Fang was very adventurous and looking for someone to challenge him. They both discovered each other when the Lord of Werewolves heard about this great being because of the rumors that there was someone who could rival the strength of Fang. The author did not mention how the two became good friends but only knew that their friendship ended short due to a tragic incident. 800 years ago, the humans killed Fang’s daughter. Fang was furious and went on a rampage to murder the entire human race. The Noblesse intervened to protect the humans. He had to make a difficult decision whether to allow Fang to destroy the human race or to allow his only friend become an enemy just to protect the humans. There was a huge bloody battle between Fang and the Noblesse. Every time they would clash, loud noises could be heard from miles away. They fought till both of them dropped to the ground and couldn’t fight anymore. The Noblesse disappeared for a long time without a word. This is where the journal ended. The author speculated that the Noblesse entered a deep sleep to recover from the battle. Without the appearance of the Noblesse, this journal was stored away as a sign that the legacy of the Noblesse was over and was placed in an archive. Till this day, we do not know whether or not the Noblesse is awake, alive, or still asleep. Rumors have it that the Noblesse was so kind to the human race because he wishes to experience the same joy when humans smile, that’s why he was so fond to take their side. Curtis Chinn